Quiproquo
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Je pensais que nous étions heureux. J'étais certain de suffire à son bonheur mais en découvrant l'appartement vide de ses affaires, j'ai réalisé mon erreur. A présent, je dois la retrouver et lui faire comprendre que je peux la rendre heureuse. Que je le veux plus que tout... Il faut que je règle ce quiproquo ! Smitchie


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Et oui je n'arrête pas de vous en parler sur la page facebook, j'avais envie de poster un OS parce que question régularité de post en ce moment… C'est pas ça avouons-le… Bref, voilà donc un petit cadeau qui j'espère vous plaira. Quant à moi je vous retrouve tout en bas pour votre avis.

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à l'entreprise Disney (Excepté Shane. Ils ont enfin accepté de me le donner ^^). Et sinon l'idée est de moi, naturellement, même si **nouna** m'a beaucoup aidé pour la développer. J'ai d'ailleurs hâte d'avoir ses commentaires dessus. POV de Shane exclusivement, je pense.

**Quiproquo**

La journée est enfin finie, songeais-je en quittant mon bureau. J'adore être critique musical, ça me permet de sortir et d'aller à un tas de concerts sans payer mais des fois… Comme aujourd'hui, je préférerai faire la plonge dans un bar minable ! Je secouais la tête à mes pensées et montais dans ma M3 que j'avais prise rouge, la couleur préférée de ma copine, afin de rentrer chez moi. Ou plutôt chez nous, puisque nous vivions ensemble depuis bientôt deux ans. Mes parents avaient trouvé prématuré, notre emménagement mais je l'aimais trop pour risquer de la perdre et elle semblait du même avis.

Déjà trois ans que nous sortions ensemble et je n'en regrettais pas une seule seconde, songeais-je en passant la porte de notre appartement.

« - Mitchie, l'appelais-je.

Personne ne me répondit et j'en conclus qu'elle était déjà partie travailler. Je filais prendre une douche après lui avoir demandé par sms si elle chantait ce soir. Comme moi, elle adorait la musique mais elle préférait faire carrière alors que je me contentais de donner mon avis sur ce que j'entendais. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'on s'est connu. Je débutais comme pigiste au **Rolling Stones** et j'avais pour mission de trouver de nouvelles voix à faire découvrir. Pour ma part, je n'avais rien contre TJ Tyler mais si je pouvais entendre chanter autre chose que « Mon mari m'a quitté pour une garce et je suis malheureuse » j'avoue que j'apprécierai. J'étais donc entré au « PianoBar » afin d'interroger le patron sur les personnes qui venaient chanter.

_Flash-back_

_Lorsque je pénétrais, l'ambiance feutrée m'interpella aussitôt et je décidais de me faire petit avant de rejoindre le bar pour commander un soda puisque je travaillais. Et puis entre nous, je ne suis pas un grand fan de l'alcool. Une fois que je fus servi, j'écoutais les conversations, alors qu'un jeune était en train de chanter un truc des plus banals, quand un homme monta sur l'estrade._

_« - Merci Ryan, dit-il en l'applaudissant. On peut l'applaudir, assura-t-il en s'exécutant. Bien, bien, bien. Et maintenant, vous l'avez réclamé toute la journée, voici la belle Mitchie !_

_Je fus étonné quand j'entendis tous les clients applaudir chaleureusement en sifflant. Tous se levèrent et je les imitais, voulant voir le visage de celle qui les avait subjugués. A première vue, elle n'avait rien de particulier mais elle était mignonne. Des cheveux qui semblaient naturellement châtain, un visage ovale, un regard noisette et un petit sourire presque timide. Assise sur un tabouret, elle me semblait menue mais agréable à regarder._

_« - Bonsoir, sourit-elle doucement. Merci pour votre accueil, il me va droit au cœur, continua-t-elle avant de s'interrompre quand les applaudissements reprirent._

_Pour ma part, je notais que son sourire était captivant. Il était même incroyable !_

_« - Merci, reprit-elle les joues rouges. Bien, j'ai écris une chanson depuis mon dernier passage et si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous l'interpréter mais faudra être gentil hein, je la teste pour la première fois, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence avant de faire un petit sourire gêné. Je dédie cette chanson à tous ceux qui, comme moi, ont parfois dû changer de voie quitte à blesser quelqu'un._

_« _I gotta say what's on my mind / Something about us / Doesn't seem right these days / Life keeps getting in the way / Whenever we try, somehow the plan / Is always rearranged / It's so hard to say / But I've gotta do what's best for me / You'll be ok... _(Je dois te dire ce que je pense / Quelque chose ne colle pas entre nous ces jours-ci / La vie nous barre le chemin / Chaque fois que nous essayons / Le plan est faussé / Il est si difficile de le dire / Mais je dois faire ce qui est le mieux pour moi / Tu t'en sortiras…)_

_Dès les premières notes, j'avais été subjugué par sa manière de composer mais quand elle chanta, je me déconnectais aussitôt de là où j'étais pour entrer dans son monde. Les sensations étaient incroyables et sa voix me transportait là où elle le décidait._

_«_ I've go to move on and be who I am / I just don't belong here / I hope you understand / We might find our place in this / World someday / But at least for now / I gotta go my own way (own way). _(Je dois partir et être qui je suis / Je ne suis pas d'ici / J'espère que tu comprends / Nous trouverons notre place dans ce monde, un jour / Mais pour le moment / Je dois faire les choses à ma manière (Ma manière))_

_Le refrain arriva et je pris plusieurs notes sur sa façon de chanter mais également de vivre sa chanson. Elle semblait souffrir tout en chantant et je me demandais ce qui lui avait inspirée ce texte, tout en l'écoutant. Je fus même temporairement jaloux quand celui qui jouait du piano prit la parole._

_« _What about us? What about everything we've been through? / What about trust? / You know I never wanted to hurt you / And what about me? / What am I supposed to do? / I gotta leave but / **I'll miss** **you** / So I've got to move on and be who I am / Why do you have to go? / I just don't belong here / I hope you understand / I'm trying to understand / We might find our place in this / world someday / but at least for now / I want you to stay / I wanna go my own way / I've got to move on and be who I am / What about us? / I just don't belong here / I hope you understand / I'm trying to understand / We might find our place in this world someday / But at least for now / I gotta go my own way / I gotta go my own way / I gotta go my own way. _(__Et que fais-tu de nous ? / Et de tout ce que nous avons traversé ?__ / Et que fais tu de la confiance ? / __Tu sais que je n'ai jamais cherché à te blesser__ / Et moi ? / __Que suis-je supposé faire ?__ / Je dois partir mais / __**Tu vas me manquer **__/ Alors je dois partir et être qui je suis / __Pourquoi dois-tu partir ?__ / Je ne suis pas d'ici / J'espère que tu comprends / __J'essaye de comprendre__ / Nous trouverons notre place dans ce monde, un jour / Mais pour le moment / __Je veux que tu restes__ / Je dois faire les choses à ma manière / Je dois partir et être qui je suis / __Et nous ?__ Je ne suis pas d'ici / J'espère que tu comprends / __J'essaye de comprendre__ / Nous trouverons notre place dans ce monde, un jour / Mais pour le moment / Je dois faire les choses à ma manière / Je dois faire les choses à ma manière / Je dois faire les choses à ma manière.__)_

_J'avais initialement prévu de ne rester qu'une demi-heure mais j'avais attendu la fin de son passage et j'avais applaudis avec autant d'enthousiasme que les autres. Elle était époustouflante ! Je la suivis des yeux quand elle quitta l'estrade, tandis qu'un autre prenait sa place. Il fut accueilli avec autant d'enthousiasme mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je fixais cette jeune Mitchie durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne au bar où on lui servit une tasse de lait chaud._

_« - Bonsoir, avais-je dit en lui tendant la main._

_« - __Tu laisses la petite tranquille, m'interrompit le barman, sinon je te casse le bras !_

_« - Euh ok. Je me présente, je m'appelle Shane et je suis pigiste au __**Rolling Stones**__, dis-je en lui montrant mon badge de reporter ce qui avait calmé le barman. On pourrait parler quelques instants ?_

_« - Tu comptes écrire un article sur moi dans ce magasine référence, me demanda-t-elle étonnée._

_« - Disons que je vais l'écrire et après faudra qu'il soit validé par mon chef… Je travaille sur un article visant à faire découvrir de nouvelles voix, avais-je synthétisé, et la tienne est… Magnifique !_

_« - Merci._

_Une nouvelle fois, elle avait souri avec franchise comme lorsqu'elle avait quitté la scène et accepta de me suivre. Afin de rassurer celui que j'avais cru être son copain, je lui désignais une table proche où il pourrait nous surveiller._

_Fin du flash-back_

Ce soir-là, j'avais écris mon article en une demi-heure mais j'avais passé la fin de la soirée à ses côtés, chacun donnant notre avis sur ceux qui passaient puis on s'était séparé. J'étais retourné à mon bureau le lendemain, l'article était prêt, il traitait de ce piano bar idéal pour débuter. J'avais tenté de ne pas centrer mon article sur elle et quand il était sorti, j'étais retourné au bar pour avoir son avis sur celui-ci. Deux jours plus tard, on échangeait notre premier baiser et depuis nous ne nous étions plus quittés. Je sortis de ma douche et filais dans notre chambre pour m'habiller seulement en voyant le dressing à moitié vide, j'écarquillais les yeux. Je me tournais pour aller chercher mon portable quand je notais la présence d'une feuille pliée en quatre sur mon oreiller. Perplexe, je m'approchais, sans prendre la peine de m'habiller, pour la lire.

Shane,

Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serai déjà partie. J'ai pris toutes mes affaires afin de ne pas avoir à revenir dans ta vie. Non que je ne t'aime plus, au contraire, mais te revoir m'empêcherait probablement de faire ce qui est le mieux pour moi. J'y pense depuis quelques semaines déjà et depuis quelques jours, je vide ton appartement de mes affaires, sans que tu ne le voies et c'est cette raison, plus qu'une autre qui m'encourage dans cette voie. J'ai été très heureuse avec toi, probablement plus que je ne le serai dans les bras de n'importe qui d'autre, mais cette relation ne prend pas le chemin que j'en attends et je préfère partir maintenant plutôt que d'espérer pour rien et finir par devenir une jeune femme aigrie. Même si je me doute que tu ne pense pas ça, je tenais à t'assurer que je n'étais pas avec toi, par intérêt et que je te serai éternellement reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je sais qu'en me lisant à présent, tu dois m'en vouloir et si je veux être honnête (ce que j'ai toujours fait avec toi) je dois avouer qu'écrire cette lettre m'est également très douloureux. Je te regarde dormir depuis quelques minutes. Je souris en t'entendant m'appeler dans ton sommeil et je me demande si ton inconscient a conscience de ce que je suis en train de faire. Se doute-il que je m'apprête à faire le choix le plus difficile qu'il m'a été donné de faire ? Comprend-t-il mieux que moi pourquoi je choisie de partir à la recherche d'un garçon peut-être, sûrement même, moins bien que toi, mais qui saura me donner la seule chose que tu me refuses ? Est-ce qu'il sait, combien j'ai mal d'écrire ces questions ? De prendre cette décision ? Je ne sais pas mais j'espère que tu comprendras que je fais, ce que j'ai toujours fait. Je fais ce qu'il faut pour être heureuse. Même si ces mots ne t'aideront pas à me pardonner ce coup de couteau dans le dos, sache que je te respecte trop en tant que personne pour partir sans rien te dire. Mais surtout sache que je t'aime plus que je n'aie jamais aimé personne et que tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur. Tu as gagné ta place quand tu m'as volé mon premier baiser et je ne veux jamais t'en déloger.

Ta Mitchie

Je fixais la lettre, anéanti. Elle est partie ! Sans un bruit, sans une explication claire de ses raisons. Elle préparait ça depuis plusieurs jours et je n'ai rien vu. Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Je restais debout, la feuille à la main durant plusieurs minutes, m'interrogeant sous cet aveuglement soudain puis je réalisais que l'heure n'était pas aux questions. Lâchant le papier, je m'habillais rapidement et quittais mon appartement. Je rejoignis rapidement le Ford Center où elle chantait ce soir, tout en appréciant qu'elle n'ait pas profité d'une de ses tournées pour me quitter. Au moment où je pensais ce mot, je percutais enfin ce que signifiait cette lettre. Elle me quittait. Vraiment je veux dire !

« - Mais je veux pas, dis-je bêtement au volant de ma voiture.

Je me repris et me garais rapidement avant de rejoindre l'entrée de la salle. Un garde, qui faisait deux fois ma stature approximativement, me fit face et m'empêcha d'entrer.

« - Je me fous de savoir que tu crois sortir avec Mitchie ! Si t'as pas ton ticket, tu n'entres pas !

« - Ecoutez, dis-je en déployant des trésors de patience que je ne possédais pas, je ne prétends pas sortir avec elle, je suis son compagnon ! Demandez à Nate, son batteur, proposais-je avant de voir un visage familier, où à Oliver, ajoutais-je en le désignant. Il me connaît !

« - Tu restes dehors !

« - Oliver, criais-je excédé.

« - Hey Shane, j'ignorais que tu venais ce soir !

« - Ouais moi aussi et visiblement ce type aussi. Tu me fais entrer, s'il te plait ?

Il sourit et prévint Mike, le nouveau, que je faisais parti des personnes possédant un pass permanent. Le dénommé Mike voulut s'excuser quand je l'en empêchais, il n'avait fait que son boulot et il protégeait ma copine qui plus est. Je le saluais donc, lui souhaitant une bonne soirée et demandais à Oliver si Mitchie était déjà sur scène.

« - Elle termine le soundcheck dans cinq minutes approximativement. Un problème ? Ou une envie de câlin, demanda-t-il avec un ton des plus suggestifs.

« - T'es pas assez payé pour avoir la réponse à cette question.

On rit de ma pirouette et je rejoignis les coulisses et plus précisément la loge de ma copine, attendant sagement qu'elle arrive. En attendant j'observais sa tenue de ce soir et j'enviais ses fans un instant. Elle avait visiblement décidé de porter une petite robe bustier, rouge. Ultra moulante, elle allait donner chaud à son public. Je revins à moi en entendant des éclats de rire puis la porte s'ouvrit. La seconde suivante, Mitchie se tut et ferma la porte sans entrer, ce qui me fit rire… Jaune. Sachant que sa tenue de ce soir était avec moi, je savais qu'elle serait obligée de revenir, ce qu'elle fit deux minutes plus tard.

« - Que fais-tu ici, demanda-t-elle d'une voix égale.

« - Je viens chercher des explications, puisque ta lettre ne m'en a fourni aucune. Ni les raisons de ce départ, ni sur…

« - Tu peux attendre longtemps !

« - Mitchie, soupirais-je en me levant. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ou pas fait peut-être ?

A ces mots, son regard se baissa et je sus que j'avais oublié quelque chose. Il me restait plus qu'à savoir ce que c'était. Seulement avant que je ne puisse y réfléchir, elle se reprit.

« - Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Ce qui est fait est fait, n'en parlons plus !

« - Non, si ça concerne notre couple, c'est hors de question de classer le dossier d'un claquement de doigt !

« - Mais on n'est plus un couple Shane. Ma lettre est pourtant claire sur ce point !

« - En effet elle est très claire sur ce point. Au contraire de tes raisons qui sont des plus fumeuses ! Explique-moi pourquoi tu es partie ? Autre que ton « quelqu'un qui saura me donner la seule chose que tu me refuses », dis-je en mimant les guillemets. Dis-moi ce que je semble te refuser malgré moi !

« - Pourquoi, me demanda-t-elle le regard furieux.

« - Pour comprendre ! Tu as décidé tout seule de partir et si c'est vraiment ce qui peut te rendre le plus heureuse alors je ne m'opposerai pas à ton départ mais explique-moi avant. Dis-moi où j'ai merdé ! Ce que j'ai fait qui te donne envie de partir ! Est-ce parce que je ne viens pas à chacun de tes concerts ? Je te surprotège ? Je ne fais plus attention à toi ? Parce que j'ai refusé de quitter Oklahoma City ? Parce que je préfère continuer à vivre dans notre appartement plutôt que dans une villa luxueuse et trop grande pour deux personnes ? Parce que je ne veux pas d'enfant à vingt-cinq ans ?… Je ne sais pas Mitchie ! Je ne sais plus.

« - Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, me dit-elle plus doucement. J'aime la vie que je vis avec toi. L'idée de faire l'inverse de mes collègues plus connus qui achètent des maisons immenses alors qu'ils n'ont comme seul compagnon qu'un chien ou un poisson rouge. J'aime l'idée que comme moi tu ne veux pas d'enfant tout de suite, et je respecte le fait que tu ne veuilles pas partir d'ici. J'ai grandi dans cette ville et j'ai toujours voulu partir mais depuis que je suis avec toi, je me surprends à aimer à nouveau ces rues qui m'ont vu grandir, ces maisons qui me faisaient horreurs et ces magasins banals.

« - Alors pourquoi pars-tu, demandais-je perdu. Si tu aimes vivre avec moi, que tu partages mon opinion et que je t'aide à te réconcilier avec ta ville natale ? Je ne comprends pas !

« - Il n'y a rien à comprendre Shane. Tu as été… Nous avons été au bout de l'histoire que nous devions vivre et je dois passer à autre chose. Trouver cette personne qui pourra me donner tout ce que je veux vraiment !

« - Mais que veux-tu réellement, m'énervais-je. Qu'est-ce qui te manque dans notre relation ? Que dois-je faire de plus ? J'ai attendu que tu sois prête sans te forcer ni même me plaindre par respect pour toi. J'ai accepté cette vie où je suis sans cesse traîné dans la boue par tes groupies, je supporte de ne pas pouvoir te voir quand j'en ai envie parce que t'es en tournée ou en promo puisque cette vie te rend heureuse. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus, marmonnais-je furieux.

« - Ce que je veux, cria-t-elle à son tour. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te dire « Y a tel truc que je voudrais que tu me dises, ou que tu fasses » ? Je n'ai jamais aimé réclamé quoique ce soit. Je pars du principe que tout arrive avec de la patience ! Et je t'ai proposé à chacune de mes tournées ou promo de venir, et tu as refusé. Je voulais que tu viennes mais ce n'était pas ton cas et je l'ai accepté sans me plaindre pour autant ni même partir loin de toi. J'ai eu cent fois l'occasion de faire ma vie avec un autre. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je voulais faire ma vie avec toi ! Parce que je pensais que tu me comprenais !… Finalement, soupira-t-elle calmée, j'ai dû me tromper. Maintenant excuse-moi mes fans m'attendent et je dois encore me préparer.

« - Je ne t'en empêche pas, déclarais-je en me rasseyant.

« - Va-t'en s'il te plait !

« - Pas tant que je ne saurais pas pourquoi tu t'en vas. Ton discours contredit tes mots et je veux savoir ce que tu me reproches réellement !

Mitchie me regarda et soupira avant de prendre sa robe plus une boite à chaussures et partit dans une autre pièce alors que je restais seul avec son sac à main. Je résistais un quart de seconde à fouiller dedans puis j'oubliais l'idée. Je n'avais aucun droit à violer sa vie à présent qu'elle ne voulait plus faire partie de la mienne. Et je savais très bien où elle devait dormir. Chez une de ses danseuses ou ses parents. La porte s'ouvrit alors que je fixais toujours le sac à main sans vraiment le voir, quand une voix me fit revenir à la réalité.

« - Ne fouille pas, elle t'en voudrait.

« - Je ne comptais pas faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide, Nina. Elle ne me le pardonnerait pas et moi non plus, avouais-je honnêtement.

« - Écoute, si tu veux des explications, viens plutôt chez moi, on n'a rien de prévu demain. Et laisse-là faire son concert sereine. Il est très important pour elle celui-ci.

« - Très bien, soupirais-je, mais tu me promets sur la tête de ton neveu qu'elle vit chez toi ?

Devant son hésitation, je compris qu'elle me mentait et après plusieurs hésitations, elle m'avoua qu'elle vivait chez Nate et Jason ses deux musiciens. Du moins les premiers qu'elle avait connu, puisqu'ils allaient tous les trois au Conservatoire. Je la remerciais de cette info et je rentrais dans l'appartement désormais vide d'elle. Cette histoire m'ayant coupé l'appétit, j'allais me coucher et pris son oreiller contre moi pour respirer son parfum.

Je devais être fatigué, puisque quand j'ouvris les yeux, dix heures étaient passées. Je me levais sans entrain et me préparais ne voulant pas que Mitchie voit dans quel état me mettait son départ. J'allais me mettre devant la télé quand j'eus la vision fugace de ce que je risquais de devenir, un pauvre type sans amis, vautré devant sa télé du matin au soir en ingurgitant des chips en quantité industrielle du matin au soir. Cette image me fit froid dans le dos et je décidais de changer de programme. Enfilant un short et des baskets, je descendis pour courir un peu. Je devais m'y faire, j'avais perdu Mitchie. La seule que j'avais aimé plus que je m'en croyais capable. Peut-être plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Probablement trop. Comment savoir ? Elle me cachait la raison de sa défection. Soupirant, je mis mon i-pod pour ne plus avoir à réfléchir, je n'en avais pas la force ce matin et je ne voulais pas penser à elle. Manque de chance, j'avais son prochain album, celui qui ne devait sortir que dans un mois, comme seule musique et j'enclenchais la radio. J'optais rapidement pour une station de rap, la seule station qui ne devrait pas parler d'elle seulement je dus manquer de chance.

« - Et ouais les mecs, c'est officiel, la belle Mitchie Torrès est à nouveau sur le marché des célibataires. Selon les rumeurs, elle aurait quitté son gars depuis deux ans, hier soir. Mec si tu nous écoutes, on est de tout cœur avec toi, railla-t-il. Cette chanson est d'ailleurs pour toi !

Ce Declan me détestait depuis que j'avais fait chuter l'audimat de son émission en déclarant partout que ce n'était que des racontars de bonnes femmes aigris. Ce que je pouvais comprendre puisque j'étais à l'antenne à ce moment-là ! Je craignais donc le pire… Et j'eus raison quand il mit le tube de ma copine – pardon ex-copine – qui l'avait fait connaître. Je soupirais et voulus changer de station puis abandonnais l'idée. Quoique je fasse aujourd'hui je ne pourrais pas faire autrement de que penser à elle.

Jason me le prouva dix minutes plus tard quand il débarqua dans le but de courir également. Il me salua quand je passais à côté de lui et je me retins de soupirer alors que l'album de ma copine défilait dans mes oreilles. Quitte à entendre parler d'elle autant que ce soit par son prochain album. Je fredonnais donc, en même temps qu'elle durant plus d'une demi-heure puis je commençais à rentrer quand son guitariste m'appela. Je le rejoignis rapidement et il me proposa de boire un café au starbuck du coin. J'allais refuser mais il marmonna qu'il devait me parler d'un truc et je décidais de le suivre. Il ne desserra pas les mâchoires avant qu'on ait chacun notre gobelet en main et lorsqu'on sortit du café soupira.

« - Ecoute je sais que t'as prévu de venir voir Mitchie aujourd'hui. Et je sais qu'elle ne voudra pas te voir. Alors si je peux te donner un conseil… Ne lâche pas, me dit-il amusé. Je la connais depuis quelque chose comme dix ans et elle sait se montrer très têtue. Si elle a décidé qu'elle ne serait pas complètement heureuse avec toi, ça ne servira à rien de la brusquer. Nate et moi on… Disons qu'on l'a vu grandir et on sait aussi qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis ce fameux soir où vous vous êtes embrassés.

« - J'en prends note, souris-je ravi d'avoir un allié. Mais aide-moi. Je sais qu'elle ne me dira rien et qu'en tant qu'ami de longue date, tu ne me diras rien, dis-je avant de soupirer quand il acquiesça, mais répond simplement à cette question. Ma faute, puisque j'ai bel et bien merdé, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Disons que tu as ta part de responsabilité dans cette histoire mais avec Nate on pense qu'elle n'est pas plus innocente.

« - Ouais… Mais cette erreur, c'est quelque chose que j'ai dit ou fait ? Ou pas dit ou fait ?

« - Et bien, soupira-t-il… Disons que c'est quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait. Ça peut se dire naturellement mais dans l'idéal ça se fait donc… Ouais c'est quelque chose que tu aurais dû faire depuis quelques mois déjà, selon Mitchie… Comme tout à l'heure, Nate et moi ne partageons pas réellement son avis sur ce point ! De notre point de vue, tu n'as rien à te reprocher… Sur ce sujet naturellement. Sur d'autres, on pourrait… Disons que t'es pas irréprochable mais honnêtement, qui l'est réellement ?

Je hochais la tête machinalement et bus une gorgée de moka en digérant toutes ses informations. Ainsi Mitchie attendait de moi que je fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Visiblement c'était plus une parole qu'un acte et selon ses amis, ce n'était pas une faute. Mais

ça ne m'aidait en rien à comprendre mon erreur tout ça. Je restais silencieux plusieurs minutes puis je fixais le jeune homme.

« - Si tu es l'ami de Mitchie, ce que j'aime à croire, tu ne devrais pas l'appuyer dans ses décisions ?

« - Non je ne l'appuie que quand elle prend une bonne décision et là… Ce n'est pas le cas ! Ecoute, je dois y aller mais passe cet après-midi. Elle s'est organisée une matinée beauté donc elle ne rentrera pas avant treize heures.

« - Ok, je serai chez vous pour quatorze heures.

Il hocha la tête et partit dans son coin après un bref, « au revoir » et je fis de même. Quand j'arrivais, je croisais ma voisine, que Mitchie appelait tendrement 'ma groupie' et je prétextais une douche, absolument pas superflu, pour monter rapidement. J'eus quand même le droit à ses condoléances, « Pour la fin de ton histoire avec Mitchie ». Je fermais à clé et posant mon gobelet, que je n'avais toujours pas terminé, je filais me laver, à nouveau, puis je m'installais sur le canapé pour réfléchir à ce que je n'avais pas fait. Je ne retenais que ça. Je me moquais de savoir que Nate et Jason n'étaient pas d'accord avec leur meilleure amie, tout ce qui m'importait était que ma copine – pardon ex copine – attendait de moi, quelque chose que je n'avais pas été en mesure de lui donner… Jusqu'à présent puisque je comptais bien connaître la fin de l'histoire ce soir.

Je dus rester longtemps ainsi puisque quand je revins, à moi, grâce à un sms, il était un peu plus de quatorze heures. « _L'oiseau vient de se poser dans le nid et ne compte plus repartir. Bouge-toi c'est le moment ! J_ » Je sourcillais à cet étrange message puis je me relevais. Direction leur duplex.

Tout en conduisant, je repensais à la première fois qu'elle me les avait présenté. Elle avait longuement hésité, ayant peur que le courant ne passe pas entre nous mais j'avais tout de suite accroché avec ces deux mordus de musique. Je les enviais un peu certes puisqu'ils jouaient de la guitare comme j'aurais aimé savoir le faire mais hormis ce détail, je les trouvais sympathique. Je crois même qu'on aurait pu être amis, si on s'était rencontré avant. Quant à ma copine – pardon ex copine – elle avait littéralement soufflé de soulagement quand je lui avais assuré que j'appréciais ses deux amis. Et dès le lendemain, alors que j'étais chez ses parents pour écouter sa nouvelle création, ils étaient arrivés à l'improviste, une manie chez eux m'avait-elle confié au soir quand elle avait cru que je leur en voulais, ils avaient été sincèrement ravi de me voir. Même s'ils étaient venus à la base pour répéter, cet après-midi-là aucun d'eux n'a sorti sa guitare de son étui. A la place, nous avions discuté longtemps de musique, de cinéma, ou de littérature mais fréquemment on revenait sur notre passion commune. La musique. Ils savaient qui j'étais et m'avaient beaucoup vanné, sur certains de mes articles sur lesquels ils n'étaient pas forcément d'accord et comme tout bon critique, j'avais accepté les leurs ce qui m'avait permis de mettre plus de profondeur dans mon travail et d'un simple article de base, j'avais dirigé rapidement ma propre rubrique. J'avais une assistante qui m'aidait dans mes recherches et qui me remplaçait quand je préférais passer la soirée avec ma copine et à présent, mon nom était plutôt respecté dans le monde musical. Je n'étais pas toujours accueilli avec le tapis rouge mais j'entrais facilement dans les studios d'engregistrement, maisons de disque ou salle de concert. Je cessais de repenser au passé lorsque je me garais devant le duplex et je sonnais. On m'ouvrit rapidement et je montais au premier étage puisque cet immeuble était composé de deux étages de duplex. Quand j'arrivais, ce fut Nate qui m'ouvrit et me signala que ma copine – pardon ex copine – terminait de se changer. Je m'installais au salon et on discuta de musique quelques minutes, alors que Jason me servit un café, puis elle entra.

« - Que… Que fais-tu là, demanda-t-elle choquée.

« - Bonjour Mitchie. Comment s'est passé ton concert en faveur des enfants handicapés, lui demandais-je curieux.

« - Je… Bonjour. Il s'est… Bien passé, je te remercie. Que fais-tu ici ? Et comment sais-tu que je serai là ?

« - Et bien, je te connais assez pour savoir que c'était soient eux, soit tes parents ou soit Nina.

« - Et je lui ai dit qu'on te cachait ce matin, intervint Jason. Ecoute choupette, vous avez besoin d'aplanir le sujet et ni Nate ni moi ne te laisserons partir tant que tu n'aura pas tout avoué !

« - Et bien, nous mourrons tous ici alors, dit-elle butée.

« - Mitchie, soufflais-je, je veux bien te laisser partir puisque tu sembles certaine que c'est la meilleure solution pour toi mais s'il te plait, dis-moi ce que j'ai omis de faire. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas que je commette, à nouveau, cette faute avec… La prochaine femme qui me plaira, bien moins que toi, j'en suis certain, dis-je sans conviction.

« - Non.

Sa réponse avait claqué telle une gifle sur ma joue, dans le silence du salon. Je la fixais choqué, et déçu également, de n'avoir pas le droit à plus de trois lettres. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Nate et le vis soupirer fatigué. La seconde suivante, il prenait la parole.

« - Bon on va vous laisser avec Jason. On reviendra plus tard.

« - Ouais et avant que tu ne songes à partir, sache qu'on prend avec nous, toutes les clés.

Sur ces mots, ils montèrent à l'étage et quelques secondes plus tard, la musique raisonnait, nous laissant seuls et aussi muet l'un que l'autre. J'ignorais à quoi elle pensait mais pour ma part, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer à la dérobée, admirant les bouclettes qu'elle s'était faite faire, ses reflets caramels qui étaient devenu acajou et ses sourcils qui avaient été redessiné. Elle était magnifique. Du moins plus que d'habitude.

« - Mitchie, soupirais-je en me reprenant enfin. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas plus que moi cette situation et je te promets de quitter ce duplex à la minute où je connaîtrais enfin la raison véritable de notre rupture mais…

« - Mais rien, soupira-t-elle excédée. Je te l'ai dis dans ma lettre, on est allé au bout de la relation qu'on pouvait avoir et je veux plus. Il n'y a rien à ajouter !

« - Si, soufflais-je fatigué par ce dialogue de sourd. Dis-moi ce que tu voulais de plus.

« - Pourquoi ? Pour que tu sortes ça de ta poche à malice ? Je regrette ce genre de chose ne se réclame pas !

« - Mais je ne te demande pas de réclamer, simplement je veux savoir pourquoi tu refuses qu'on reste ensemble, dis-je agacé à mon tour.

« - Tu n'as qu'à réfléchir ! Parce que ça coule de source !

« - Si ça coulait de source, j'aurais déjà trouvé, criais-je malgré moi. Pardon, ajoutais-je en me calmant.

« - Crois ce que tu veux ! Et dis aux deux autres qu'ils te préparent un lit !

Tout en parlant, elle s'était dirigée vers l'étage et je la suivis, refusant qu'elle s'enfuie alors qu'on n'avait pas terminé de discuter. Je réussis, grâce à de nombreux réflexes, à entrer avec elle dans sa chambre et elle me fixa choquée puis se mit réellement en colère.

« - Va-t'en ! Sors de ma chambre et de cette maison ! Tu n'es pas chez toi !

« - Crois-moi j'en ai conscience, tempérais-je alors que je rêvais de hurler également, mais je veux savoir ce que tu me reproches !

« - Tout ! Ça te va comme réponse ? Je ne supporte plus de lire tes chroniques insipides, de t'entendre critiquer tout ce que tu vois ou entend dans la journée. Je déteste t'entendre me dire que le film que je veux voir ne vaut rien ou qu'au contraire tu l'as vu et il est génial ! Je veux découvrir les choses par moi-même, sans avoir d'à priori, parce que mon copain l'a déjà vu ou entendu !

« - Tu me quittes pour mon métier ?

« - Non je te quitte parce que tu m'insupportes ! Tu ne ranges rien, tu sors trop souvent, tu as besoin de tout contrôler autour de toi, de critiquer chaque chose, de donner ton avis sur tout. Tu ne sais pas apprécier les moments, tu veux toujours les rendre mieux et c'est fatigant !

« - Quoi, soufflais-je choqué avant de me rendre et de hurler à mon tour, tu me quittes pour des défauts qui ne m'appartiennent même pas ! Si j'étais aussi bordélique, l'appartement ne ressemblerait à rien puisque tu n'y es presque jamais. Quant à contrôler mon entourage tu sais tout aussi que moi que c'est faux ! La preuve, tu fais carrière et je ne contrôle rien de ta vie, parce qu'elle t'appartient. Je ne donne même pas mon avis quand je te vois te tromper parce que je sais que tu as besoin de te tromper pour comprendre. Quant au reste… Je ne me justifierai même pas, tant tes raisons sont absurdes !

« - Mais oui tu as raison, elles sont absurdes, je suis absurde, tu as tellement besoin d'avoir raison !

« - N'importe quoi !

Je me tus quelques secondes le temps de me calmer puis je la fixais. Elle avait le regard bouillant de rage, les traits tirés par la colère pourtant elle ne m'avait jamais paru aussi magnifique et dangereuse. Je savais qu'elle était capable de me faire mal, mais je mourrais d'envie de la serrer contre moi, de l'embrasser, et de l'aider à évacuer cette rage d'une autre manière, pourtant je me contenais. Nous n'étions plus ensemble et je n'avais plus de droit d'embrasser ce corps que j'avais tant de fois fait vibrer.

« - Mitchie, soufflais-je plus calme, je ne te demande pas grand-chose. Juste la raison de ton départ, suppliais-je presque. Dis-moi ce que je n'ai pas fait pour te rendre heureuse.

« - Shane, je… Ecoute, j'ai été très heureuse avec toi. Plus que je ne l'ai été avec n'importe qui d'autre, répondit-elle plus calme également, mais regardons les choses en face. Tu n'attends rien de plus de notre couple pour le moment, mais moi si.

« - Bien sûr que si. Je veux, j'aurais, me repris-je, voulu qu'on fasse notre vie ensemble, qu'on ait des enfants, qu'on parte en vacances ou qu'on se dispute sur l'éducation de notre progéniture. J'aurais voulu te voir vieillir à mes côtés, sans que ça ne t'enlaidisse. J'aurais aimé aller t'applaudir à tes concerts, montrer à nos enfants quelle femme magnifique était leur mère et…

« - Tu vois, m'accusa-t-elle d'un coup. Tu ne me vois que comme une mère potentielle ! Comme une compagne de vie !

« - Mais qu'est-ce que… Que voudrais-tu être d'autre pour moi ? Ma sœur ? Ma mère ? Celle qui portera mes enfants sans les aimer ?

« - Ta femme, hurla-t-elle avant de mettre ses deux mains devant sa bouche.

Un drôle de silence s'installa dans la chambre et je l'observais s'asseoir sur son lit, la tête baissée alors qu'une drôle de tempête agitait mes neurones. Elle voulait que je demande sa main ? Alors que nous étions ensemble depuis trois ans ? Alors qu'elle n'avait que vingt ans ? Alors que je n'étais pas certain de notre futur ? Bien sûr, je voulais faire ma vie avec elle, mais je savais qu'elle allait commencer sa première tournée mondiale et je n'étais pas certain des changements que ça allait entraîner. A mon tour, je me laissais tomber sur son lit, à ses côtés puis je la fixais. Je voulais comprendre si c'était réellement ce qu'elle voulait. La seule chose que je ne pouvais pas, selon elle, lui donner. C'était cet anneau qui nous lierait à jamais, qui lui manquait pour être pleinement heureuse avec moi. Juste un papier donné par la mairie, certifiant qu'on était marié ? J'avais du mal à y croire !

« - Mitchie, soufflais-je enfin… C'est… C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as quitté ? Parce que je n'ai pas demandé ta main ? Parce que je voulais encore attendre avant d'être certain que c'était ce que tu voulais ?

« - Parce que tu comptais me le demander ? Alors qu'au mariage de ta cousine, le mois dernier, tu as dis que tu étais contre le mariage ? Ne me mens pas s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas ce que je représente pour toi mais je pense valoir au moins ton respect !

« - Je… Tu vaux largement mon respect, souris-je, et je ne vais pas te mentir. Oui j'ai dit que j'étais contre le mariage durant celui de ma cousine. Mais c'est faux ! J'ai simplement dis ça pour éviter que mes parents nous harcèlent pour savoir quand on allait se marier, quand je ferai ma demande, ce que je comptais choisir comme bague et tout ça. Tu prépares actuellement ta première tournée mondiale et j'ai vu à quel point tout ça te stressait, je ne voulais pas rajouter ça en plus. Et puis… Qui sait si à ton retour, tu aurais encore voulu de moi, ajoutais-je moins sûr de moi.

« - C'est ridicule, souffla-t-elle en me regardant enfin. Tu sais combien je t'aime et personne sur cette planète n'aurait pu changer ça. Tu étais le seul capable de mettre fin à cette relation !

« - Pourtant, c'est toi qui es partie, soulignais-je.

Elle baissa les yeux, une nouvelle fois et je soupirais. Je ne voulais pas la perdre, ça c'était certain, mais je ne pouvais pas l'insulter en la demandant en mariage maintenant alors que je n'étais toujours pas sûr de notre futur.

« - Ecoute, soupirais-je en me levant. Je vais partir maintenant. Je te l'ai promis tout à l'heure que je te laisserais vivre dès que je saurais pourquoi tu m'as quitté et je refuse de rompre une promesse. Mais s'il te plait, ne me remplace pas tout de suite. Laisse-moi réfléchir à un nouveau nous. Laisse-nous ta tournée mondiale pour mettre notre relation à plat. Restons amis et surtout en contact pour… Je ne sais pas, nous laisser une chance de reformer un couple.

« - Shane, soupira-t-elle en me regardant, peux-tu me promettre que si je te laisse assez de temps pour réfléchir, tu demanderas ma main ?

« - Non, avouais-je honnêtement, mais je peux te promettre que si je me rends compte que nous n'avons pas la même vision du futur, je te le dirais clairement afin que tu n'attendes pas en vain, une demande qui ne viendra pas. C'est la seule promesse que je peux te faire, en te respectant, avouais-je platement.

« - Je devrais donc m'en contenter, soupira-t-elle déçue. Et bien soit. Soyons amis pour le moment, et laissons-nous ma tournée mondiale pour faire le point. Nous verrons à mon retour ce que nous voulons tous les deux. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Je hochais la tête à moitié satisfait de cet accord et lui promis de réfléchir sérieusement à ce que je voulais pour nous, puis je quittais sa chambre. Nate sortit d'une pièce presque aussitôt et me raccompagna afin que je puisse sortir. Il me promit de veiller sur ma copine – pardon future ex copine hypothétique – le temps de leur tournée, et je le remerciais avant de partir. Seulement quand je fus au volant de ma voiture, je jetais un œil à la fenêtre et je vis Mitchie me regarder. Souriant, je lui fis signe, lui disant, une nouvelle fois, au revoir comme l'ami que j'étais à présent puis je quittais la rue quand elle répondit à mon salut.

J'arrivais rapidement dans mon salon et je m'assis pour réfléchir. Ainsi elle voulait être ma femme. Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'étonnait. Depuis que je la connaissais, elle adorait les mariages. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où je l'avais vu regarder _27 Robes_ ou _Meilleures Ennemies_, deux films centré sur ce thème. Tout comme elle fixait les vitrines de bijouteries depuis quelques semaines. Il y avait tous les signes et j'avais été idiot de ne pas m'en être aperçu. Enfin j'avais surtout l'impression qu'elle était peut-être trop jeune pour se marier. Je n'avais que vingt-cinq ans pour ma part.

Je passais la journée à réfléchir à ce dilemme. Devais-je lui demander de m'épouser maintenant ? Pour ne pas la perdre puisque j'étais persuadé qu'elle était la femme de ma vie. Ou devais-je attendre qu'elle soit plus âgée et plus sûre de ce qu'elle veut pour elle ? Quitte à ce qu'on se sépare parce qu'elle cherche autre chose chez un homme. Je ne voulais pas la perdre c'était certain mais je n'avais pas envie de divorcer dans un an ou deux parce que nous n'étions pas heureux ! Comment savoir et faire le bon choix ? J'étais le seul à pouvoir trouver la réponse malheureusement. Personne ne pouvait m'aider puisqu'il s'agissait de mon avenir. Et du sien. Je savais déjà ce que diraient mes parents et les siens. Ils trouveraient ma décision prématurée, enfin si je décidais de l'épouser, et Connie s'empresserait de lui demander de me freiner parce qu'elle était encore jeune et au tournant de sa vie. Et j'étais d'accord avec ça. En même temps je ne voulais prendre le risque de la perdre. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui demander sa main juste pour ça… Ou si ? Comment savoir ! À moins que je lui promette de l'épouser plus tard… Disons dans un an ou deux ? Mais je n'étais pas certain qu'elle aimerait l'idée… Ou si ? Mon téléphone sonna m'empêchant d'aller plus loin dans mes réflexions et je restais au téléphone avec ma mère plus d'une heure. Je l'entendais sans écouter, me parler de la croisière qu'elle comptait avec faire mon père, de ma tante qui s'était cassée le poignet, de son frère qui allait se marier avec une petite actrice sans talent, selon elle.

« - Tu m'écoutes Shane ?

« - Euh non navré. Je… Maman est-ce que tu trouves que vingt-cinq ans c'est le bon âge pour se marier ?

« - Bien sûr, sourit-elle amusée. Je te rappelle que j'avais cet âge quand j'ai accouchée de toi et j'étais mariée. Et c'est aussi l'âge de fiancée de ton oncle, ajouta-t-elle réprobatrice.

« - Mais tu t'es mariée à vingt-trois ans ?

« - En effet… Essaierais-tu de me dire que tu as demandé la main de Mitchie ?

« - Quoi ? Non ! J'y réfléchis c'est tout, mentis-je. Ce qui est normal je crois. Ça fait trois ans qu'on est ensemble après tout, ça me paraît logique !

« - Quel âge à Mitchie déjà ?

Je soupirais sans répondre. Je connaissais l'âge de ma petite amie, merci. C'était même à cause de ce chiffre que je ne m'étais pas lancé pourtant plus j'y réfléchissais plus cette raison me paraissait absurde. Ne voulant pas entendre ma mère me rappeler qu'elle était trop jeune, je lui rappelais que ce n'était pas un projet à court terme. Avec sa tournée mondiale qui débute… Elle soupira rassurée puis on raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard et j'appelais Brown. Le seul de mes oncles que je considère d'avantage comme un ami que comme un membre de ma famille. À peine décrocha-t-il que je hurlais les félicitations qui s'imposaient pour son mariage.

« - Merci mon grand… Tant d'honnêteté me fait plaisir !

« - Ah… Maman t'a appelé, ris-je.

« - Comment le sais-tu ?

« - Elle vient de me faire un sermon parce que tu te rends compte la fiancée de ton oncle n'a que vingt-cinq ans et lui presque quarante, l'imitais-je. La future mariée va bien ?

Il rit et me raconta qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à supporter les remarques incessantes de sa future belle-sœur puis me demanda où j'en étais avec Mitchie. Il ne nous avait pas vu depuis quelques mois et je lui promis de voir avec ma copine si on pourrait venir le voir avant son départ.

Je passais ce qu'il restait de la journée au téléphone puis filais au cinéma pour aller regarder une rétrospective du film muet. Contrairement à Mitchie j'adorais les vieux films. Sans couleur ou paroles.

Deux jours plus tard, je réussis à convaincre Mitchie de venir avec moi voir mon oncle. J'avais peur que l'annonce du mariage ne la fasse espérer ou autre mais si elle se montra très heureuse pour elle, à aucun moment je ne sentis de regards appuyés venant d'elle. Au contraire, elle parla de robe de mariée et de fleurs avec Océane, et de musique ou d'invités avec Brown. Quant à moi, j'avais l'impression que l'univers m'envoyait un signe. Comme si je devais lui demander sa main. Mais je n'étais pas certain que ce soit le mieux à faire. Je tentais d'oublier mon dilemme durant l'après-midi mais malheureusement avec les deux filles qui ne parlaient que de la cérémonie, je ne pus faire autrement. Brown dut voir que ce sujet m'ennuyait puisqu'il me prit à part, sous prétexte de me montrer sa dernière acquisition vidéo. Un projecteur datant des années cinquante. Un bijou selon moi. Je l'observais attentivement caressant avec beaucoup de délicatesse la ligne de l'appareil quand je fus dérangé par la voix de mon oncle.

« - Alors raconte ! C'est quoi le problème avec Mitchie ?

« - Il n'y a pas de problème, assurais-je.

« - Pas à moi Shane. Entre vous il y a un truc bizarre ce soir !

« - Non c'est que… Elle veut se marier oncle Brown !

« - Et alors ? Toi aussi, non ?

« - Ouais… Enfin avec elle oui mais… Oncle Brown on est ensemble que depuis trois ans, soufflais-je en m'asseyant. Ok à ton âge une histoire trois ans c'est long mais elle n'a que vingt ans ! À son âge, on ne se marie pas, à la limite on se promet d'aller ensemble à la fac ! Le problème c'est que Mitchie refuse d'attendre. Elle voudrait que je lui demande sa main maintenant. Elle m'a quitté au début de la semaine à cause de ça et si j'ai réussi à la convaincre de ne pas me rejeter complètement de sa vie, je dois en revanche décider si je veux l'épouser maintenant ou non… Et je ne sais pas ce que je veux ! Enfin si je le sais. Je veux vivre avec elle mais… Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le bon moment pour elle, avouais-je, sauf que je n'ai pas envie de la perdre… C'est confus !

« - Je comprends. Ecoute Shane, cette décision t'appartient et je n'ai pas le droit de te dire quel sens devrait prendre ta décision mais il y a une chose dont je sois certain c'est qu'il faut que tu écoutes ton cœur !

« - Mon cœur, soupirais-je. Le problème c'est que mon cœur est partagé. J'aime Mitchie et je ne veux pas la perdre mais ce n'est pas le bon moment… Et puis j'ai l'impression qu'elle me force la main !

Quand je prononçais ces mots, je me rendis compte que c'était ce qui me dérangeait le plus. Je sentis que mon oncle me fixait mais j'étais plus perturbé parce que je venais de découvrir. Elle me forçait, sans me forcer vraiment, mais pour moi c'était la même chose. Soit je l'épousais sans être certain de nous, soit je la perdais…

Ce dilemme m'obséda la semaine qui suivit et mon travail s'en ressenti. Je trouvais toutes les nouveautés musicales moyennes ou décevantes si bien que mon patron me demanda de réécrire ma rubrique d'un bout à l'autre si je voulais être payé. Ce que je voulais, mais j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce choix que Mitchie m'imposait. Je finis par appeler Jason, officiellement pour aller courir, mais j'avais surtout besoin d'aide. Et étrangement je sentais qu'il pouvait m'aider. On se rejoignit le samedi matin au parc où on courut chacun à notre vitesse parcourant à peu près dix kilomètres puis on alla commander un café, et un moka pour moi, au starbuck le plus proche.

« - Alors, dit-il, pourquoi ce rencard ? T'en pinces pour moi ?

« - Tu n'es pas vraiment mon type, répondis-je… Pas assez féminine !… Non je m'interroge à propos de Mitchie et j'aurais besoin de l'avis d'un ami.

« - Tu as conscience que je suis d'avantage celui de Mitchie que le tien ?

« - Bah je n'ai pas précisé que j'avais besoin d'un ami à moi, souris-je. Non mais je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec elle et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de neutre. Depuis quelques jours j'entends parler de mariage partout, avec celui de mon oncle, résumais-je, et ma mère ma rabâche les oreilles de ne pas aller trop vite avec ma copine, qui elle voudrait justement aller plus vite… J'ai du mal à gérer.

« - T'es perdu. Je peux comprendre, admit-il quand j'acquiesçais. Écoute je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider. J'admets que Mitchie va peut-être trop vite mais elle reste ma meilleure amie donc…

« - Donc tu me diras pas « C'est trop rapide » même si tu le pensais, je sais. Le problème c'est que tout le monde me dit la même chose. « Écoute ton cœur et personne d'autre », résumais-je en mimant les guillemets.

« - C'est un bon conseil, concéda-t-il.

« - Sur papier ouais mais ça ne m'aide pas. J'ai l'impression que Mitchie me piège !

Il sourcilla à cette phrase et je lui expliquais la situation telle que je la voyais. Quel que soit mon choix, je perdais quelque chose qui m'était précieux. Mitchie ou ma liberté d'action. Du moins c'est comme ça que je le voyais. Malheureusement Jason ne me fut pas d'une grande aide et je rentrais chez moi tout aussi perdu.

Mitchie finit par partir pour sa tournée mondiale. La veille on s'était tous réunis pour faire la fête comme chaque fois, durant après-midi afin qu'ils se couchent tôt puisqu'ils partaient à quatre heures du matin. Ceci dit j'avais apprécié ce moment entre amis. Avec Mitchie nous avions repris notre habitude à toujours se guetter du regard, se frôler ou toucher dès qu'on le pouvait, à flirter lorsqu'on se retrouvait seul dans une pièce quelques minutes. J'avais pu la serrer dans mes bras, à de nombreuses reprises, frôler sa taille, embrasser son cou ou ses lèvres. Mais à présent qu'elle était loin, je me demandais si c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir laissé partir loin de moi. Sur les routes du monde. Elle allait rencontrer ses fans partout dans le monde. En Europe, en Asie… Partout. Ne voulant pas l'imaginer en train de manger en tête-à-tête avec un français près de la tour Eiffel ou autre, j'allumais la télé. Je tombais sur une émission de musique. La présentatrice, une petite chose adorable mais trop blonde et maquillée pour me plaire, donna son avis sur le nouvel album de TJ Tyler, et je reconnus sans mal certaines de mes idées puisqu'elle semblait lire mon article à la virgule près.

« - Et maintenant quelques nouvelles de la belle Mitchie Torrès. Partie la semaine dernière pour sa première tournée mondiale, on apprend aujourd'hui que la belle aurait été vu au bras de charmants inconnus. Alors infos ou intox ? Regardons les images, nous proposa-t-elle.

Aussitôt je vis ma copine discutant avec des membres de son staff dans les rues, entrant dans un restaurant ou une boutique et je souris. Comment trouvait-elle le temps de visiter les villes alors qu'elle devait se reposer entre deux concerts ? Les photos défilèrent puis l'émission nous montra quelques images de son concert à Londres. En la voyant sur scène, chantant avec son public, le regard brillant d'émotion quand ses fans chantèrent avec elle, je souris. Elle était tellement belle. J'observais chacun de ses gestes, admirant la manière qu'elle avait se remuer les hanches tentant, sans le savoir, son public masculin. Ses jambes, allongées grâce à ses talons, parcourant la scène ou dansant… Tout me faisait rêver et je soupirais. Éteignant ma télé, j'appelais mon patron et le prévint que je partais en voyage une semaine, mais que ma rubrique serait sur son bureau avant la date butoir comme chaque fois. Il accepta et lorsqu'il sut où j'allais, il proposa de financer le voyage si j'en profitais pour faire un papier sur les groupes Européens qui cartonnaient outre-Atlantique. Vu le prix du billet, ce n'est pas de refus. J'acceptais puis appelais Jason pour savoir où les rejoindre, après lui avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire à ma copine. Je voulais lui faire la surprise.

Je passais ma soirée à préparer mon voyage et mon avion ne décollant pas avant dix-huit heures, j'en profitais pour préparer mon arrivée là-bas, réservant hôtel ou voiture.

J'arrivais à treize heures le lendemain et maudis le décalage horaire. J'avais une journée en moins pour faire mon article… Secouant la tête je me concentrais sur le plus important… Rejoindre ma copine. Quittant l'aéroport, je pris un taxi, remerciant ma mère d'avoir insisté pour que je fasse de l'italien au lycée et rejoignis l'Auditorium Parco Della Musica en dix minutes. Je souris en reconnaissant le dénommé Mike qui sourcilla en me voyant.

« - J'ignorais que vous seriez-là !

« - Encore hier, moi non plus, admis-je. Je peux passer ou bien… ?

Il me fit un signe de tête et j'entrais avant de soupirer… Je connaissais le Ford Center comme ma poche mais c'était la première fois que je venais en Italie. Heureusement, je croisais Doriane, la maquilleuse de ma copine et elle accepta de me guider dans le dédale jusqu'au coulisses puisque Mitchie était en plein soundcheck. J'attendis quelques instants qu'elle termine tout en l'observant à la dérobée.

« - _Gracie_, sourit-elle. _Allora, prima di andare a preparare, ci ripetere une piccola intervista. Che una domanda?_ (Merci Allez avant que j'aille me préparer, on va refaire une petite interview. Qui a une question ?) _Si_, dit-elle en désignant une petite brune boulotte au visage poupin.

« - _Ciao. Quando sarà il vostro prossimo album_? (Salut. Quand sortira ton prochain album ?)

« - _Good question_, rit-elle. _Non lo so. Per il momento, ho scritto un paio di canzoni_. (Bonne question. Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment, je n'ai écrit que quelques chansons)

Je souris en l'entendant manier aussi bien l'italien puis écoutais l'interview qui dura quelques minutes. Je cherchais le meilleur moment pour intervenir quand Nate me vit. Il me désigna à Jason qui parla à Oliver. Quelques instants plus tard, il me rejoignit et me demanda ce que je faisais. Lui confiant, les très grandes lignes de mon projet, je lui demandais s'il avait une solution. Pour seule réponse, il me désigna le micro de Nate qui acquiesça en comprenant que j'aurais besoin du sien. Satisfait, j'écoutais Mitchie répondre à la dernière question. Souriant, j'entrais sur scène quand elle prit la parole.

« - _Okay. E finita, per ora ma abbiamo trovato_, commença-t-elle avant que je ne la coupe. (C'est terminé pour le moment mais on se retrouve)

« - J'ai une question, dis-je simplement en la rejoignant.

« - Shane ? Oh. _Io vi presento il mio ragazzo_, Shane, dit-elle à son public. (Je vous présente mon copain)

« - _Ciao. Hai un buono tempo ? Anche me_, souris-je en les entendant crier de joie. (Salut. Vous passez un bon moment ? Moi aussi.) Mitchie, repris-je en la rejoignant tout en la regardant. Pardon si je ne continue pas en italien mais j'ignore comment traduire ma question, avouais-je. Voilà il a trois semaines quand je suis rentré chez nous, j'ai trouvé ton mot, et le lendemain j'ai eu des explications. Ce jour-là, tu m'as posé une question et je t'ai promis de te prévenir dès que j'aurais la réponse. Afin que tu n'attendes pas pour rien une question qui ne viendra peut-être pas, expliquais-je tandis qu'elle sourcillait perplexe et un peu déçue. Je sais enfin ce que je veux j'ai donc pris l'avion pour venir te rejoindre parce que ce genre de choses ne se fait pas au téléphone… Pas après trois ans, dis-je avec sérieux malgré l'envie de rire que j'avais en lui faisant croire que je la quittais. Je sais que, pour beaucoup, ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal mais je te connais par cœur et je sais qu'il n'y a pas, pour toi en tout cas, de meilleur endroit sur Terre. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai décidé d'intervenir. Parce que je ne veux pas te faire souffrir et plus jamais te voir pleurer…

« - Shane, que fais-tu, chuchota-t-elle alors que j'étais face à elle.

« - Tais-toi s'il te plait, j'ai du mal à rassembler mes idées et le voyage de dix-huit heures en avion que je viens de faire ne m'aide pas. Donc je te disais… Je te disais quoi déjà, demandais-je perdu.

« - Que tu ne voulais plus jamais la voir pleurer, intervint Jason.

« - Ah oui merci mec. Donc oui je ne veux plus jamais te voir pleurer… Par ma faute en tout cas. Et je ne veux plus rentrer à la maison pour découvrir les placards vides et ton absence omniprésente. Ce que je veux, et ça j'en suis sûr, assurais-je, c'est que je ne veux pas te perdre. J'accepte volontiers, et parce que je n'ai pas le choix, de te partager avec tes fans, mais s'il te plait, ne me quitte plus jamais parce que je veux prendre mon temps. J'accepte que tu partes très loin, parce que je sais que tu reviendras vers moi. Je veux te voir te réveiller chaque jour avec le sourire. Je veux t'entendre rire chaque matin. Je veux voir tes yeux pétiller de joie en regardant ta main. Parce qu'à cette main y brillera un bijou qui j'espère, te plaira. Mitchie, terminais-je en m'agenouillant, acceptes-tu de m'épouser pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

« - Je… Oui, souffla-t-elle avant de se jeter dans mes bras, oui je le veux. Tous les jours, toutes les heures et dans toutes les langues que je connais. Je t'aime Shane. Tellement, ajouta-t-elle après m'avoir embrassé alors que ses fans et son staff de tournée applaudissaient.

« - Je… Attends je n'ai pas fait les choses correctement, dis-je en fouillant dans ma veste pour en sortir un écrin.

Je souris en la voyant prendre la bague et la mettre à son doigt. Je soufflais intérieurement de soulagement en comprenant qu'elle l'aimait. Sachant qu'elle adorait les dauphins, j'avais acheté une bague en or jaune partiellement recouverte de diamant, avec une tête de dauphin. Une nouvelle fois, elle me sauta dans les bras et m'embrassa alors que notre public nous applaudissait une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci j'eus le temps de répondre à son baiser et je l'approfondis rapidement, savourant de pouvoir la compter à nouveau comme mienne.

« - Hey les amoureux, le public va bientôt arriver et Mitchie est toujours en short et tong, intervint Nate amusé.

« - Oh. Ok. J'y vais alors, souffla ma fiancée entre chaque baiser. Tu restes ce soir ?

J'acquiesçais certain d'assister au premier concert de ma future femme. Je la suivis cependant dans les coulisses et l'entraînais dans sa loge, promettant que ça ne durerait pas longtemps.

« - Je te demande une chose cependant, soufflais-je avant d'embrasser rapidement ses lèvres, laisse-nous aller doucement pour ce mariage. Je t'aime c'est certain et je veux que tu portes mon nom mais tu n'as que vingt ans. Attendons un peu avant de préparer la cérémonie.

« - D'accord, souffla-t-elle. De toute façon, il est hors de question qu'on commence à la préparer tant que ma tournée mondiale ne sera pas terminée. Mais tu as raison, on n'est pas pressé… Que dirais-tu de commencer à tout préparer quand j'aurais vingt-et-un ans ?

Je calculais rapidement et je la remerciais quand je compris qu'elle comptait attendre un an et demi avant de commencer à tout préparer. On s'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis j'acceptais de la laisser partir se préparer. La minute suivante Nate et Jason me rejoignirent et me félicitèrent expliquant qu'ils venaient de faire de même avec leur meilleure amie.

« - Merci, dis-je à mon ami. Tu ne m'as donné aucun conseil mais te parler m'a permis d'y voir plus clair.

« - A charge de revanche et comme dirait ma sœur, commença-t-il avant de prendre une voix de fausset, je veux absolument être demoiselle d'honneur !

FIN

* * *

Et voilà donc ce petit OS (qui n'a de petit que le mot parce qu'il fait 19 pages mais bon) est terminé. Alors dites-moi tout. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Moi j'avoue écrire qu'en POV de garçon… C'est pas ce que je préfère ! Mais imaginer sa tête en découvrant les placards vides, le mot et tout… Je me suis bien amusée. Le moment que je préfère c'est quand même la dispute entre Shane et Mitchie dans sa chambre. Et vous ? Quand Shane découvre le départ de Mitchie ? Quand il va la voir à son concert ? Quand il veut l'oublier le lendemain le temps d'un footing et que tout lui rappelle sa belle ? Sa complicité avec Jason ? La conversation/dispute entre Shane et Mitchie dans l'appartement des garçons ? Où celle de Shane et Brown ? Le moment où Shane réalise enfin que oui il veut épouser Mitchie ? Quand il la rejoint en Italie ? Sa superbe demande en mariage devant les fans ? Leur baiser dans la loge où il lui demande du temps ? Ou la meilleure réplique (selon moi) de cet OS, celle de Jason à la fin ? Dites-moi tout. Et comme d'habitude, la photo de la voiture de Shane et de la bague de Mitchie sont postées sur ma page facebook. =)

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
